Lieutenant Charlie Bartowski
by brunette-in-black
Summary: Charlotte Bartowski is Chuck's twin sister. She and Chuck went to Stanford only to get expelled because of her boyfriend and father to her baby girl. Leaving Burbank and settling in LA, landed a position in the FBI, until she gets dragged back fighting.
1. Charlie Versus Disaster

Lieutenant Charlie Bartowski

Chapter 1 – Stanford

_Freshman Year - 1999_

"Jeez, why are these books so freaking heavy?" I muttered to myself.

I was desperately trying to make it across campus with out dropping any of my books.

Unfortunately, I didn't see the stone steps descending to the quad. What idiot puts stairs there?

And so that's how I dropped my books and I landed on unforgiving cement. That hurt like a bitch!

"Ow," I moaned from where I lay flat on my back.

"Hey," I heard someone say.

I opened one eye to see a guy kneeling at my side. He had a nice smile, great hair, and awesome build…the dude is friggin sexy.

"Are you alright?"

I sat up and rubbed my aching head. "I think I may just live," I said in a dramatic voice, eliciting a chuckle from him.

I was about to grab my books when he scooped them up for me, "Let me get those."

"Well, look at that, chivalry isn't dead after all." I gasped.

He smirked as he looked at my books, "Drama, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's my second love. Psychology, Sociology, Criminology and technology, I'm all over it." I said brightly.

"Right there with you … um…" Bryce stumbled over his words as we made it across campus.

"It's Charlie. What's your name or am I gonna have to refer to you as 'that hot guy' when I tell my friends about the guy who carried my books for me.

He laughed, "Bryce Larkin."

"So, is it just Charlie? No last name? Isn't Charlie short for something?"

"I could tell you." I hesitated and then whispered. "But then I would have to kill you."

"Oh really? So what am I gonna refer to you as?" He was checking me out, without shame as he carried those books. How come when he lugged those friggin' things it looks effortless?

"Really and what's a girl without a little mystery?"

"Oh, I got it! Until you tell me what your whole name is I'm gonna call you _green eyes!" _

"I guess I'm just gonna have to deal with that, huh?"

"Unless you wanna tell me your name."

"Nah, I'm good. Well this is my stop," I said as we were in front of my dorms. "Thank you so much Bryce." I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my books.

I turned around and walked to the door.

"Hey Green Eyes," Bryce said. I turned to look at him with my hand on the doorknob. "Maybe, we'll see each other in class."

I bit my lip, letting him squirm for a minute. "Perhaps," I teased.

"Save you a seat," He smiled and I walked into my dorm. Jill and Cherie were both sitting in our makeshift living room.

"A little help, girls, I know you're both awfully busy doing nothing, but could you give a girl a hand." I said and Jill and Cherie lightened the load.

"No problem, Char, so who was the hottie chatting you up," Cherie asked. She thrived on gossip, if you want everyone to know everything you say within about a day's time, tell Cherie.

"Cher, he was not chatting me up."

"Yeah, he was," Jill elbowed lightly in the ribs as we dumped my books on my bed.

"Think what ever you want to think, but he was not chatting me up, he was just being nice." I shrugged.

"Oh, my naïve, little Char." Cherie cooed.

"Shove it Cherie."

"You know she's right, Char." Jill parroted…with that annoying look in her eye.

—————

_6 month later_

"Chuck, I have work to do. You know memorizing Shakespeare and performing it is a completely different thing. I have to prepare, ya know? I have to speak those lines like I was born to utter them and become the character that I must play. I have to live, breathe, think, and eat like I am Hermia. So, no I cannot hang out, even if you are dating my best friend, Jill." I said as I paced the room.

"Did Hermia pace, a lot, because you've been pacing the room since I got here?" Chuck said from where he was sprawled on my bed.

"Shut it, Charles."

"Oh, c'mon Charlie! I'm not gonna let you sit here and obsess over your drama class. I mean really? The easiest class out of your schedule is what you are gonna worry about most people would worry about psychology or sociology, but no. You worry about a play that you memorized when we were eleven?"

"But Chuck, it has to be perfect, what if—"

"No one will throw rotten tomatoes at you if you aren't perfect and I have no doubt you will be. And if you continue to freak out, you are gonna psych yourself out so much that you will make yourself mess up! So _relax." _He was tossing my rubix cube up in the air.

"How do you know no one will throw rotten toma—" I snatched it away before he could catch it and placed it on the desk.

"Charlie, come on!" Chuck groaned.

"Hey, Chuck, you in there," A deep voice said and pushed my door open. There stood Bryce Larkin. "Oh, hey Green Eyes, I had no idea this was your dorm. I totally forgot…slipped my mind." The wicked smile on his face said otherwise.

I smirked. "You did, huh?" I placed my hands on my hips.

He walked closer, "I had no idea this was the same building." He shrugged.

I edged closer, "Well you have been here once or twice."

He got closer to me, "O, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence! Love takes the meaning in love's conference. I mean, that my heart unto yours is knit so that but one heart we can make of it; two bosoms interchained with an oath; so then two bosoms and a single troth. Then by your side no bed-room me deny; For lying so, Hermia, I do not lie."

I walked even closer and placed a hand on his chest, "Lysander riddles very prettily: Now much beshrew my manners and my pride, If Hermia meant to say Lysander lied. But, gentle friend, for love and courtesy lie further off; in human modesty, such separation as may well be said becomes a virtuous bachelor and a maid, so far be distant; and, good night, sweet friend: thy love ne'er alter till thy sweet life end!"

"You are so ready," Bryce whispered and cupped my cheek in his hand. "C'mon Green Eyes, you know you are. Stop teasing me. You're killing me here."

"Bryce after the play you'll have my full attention. Mind unoccupied and hands free from their binds."

"Do I even want to know what you are insinuating?" Chuck interrupted.

"Not really man," Bryce said and then smiled down on me. His thumb dragged over my lips and then he kissed me.

"Ugh, man, c'mon!" Chuck groaned shielding his eyes, "that's my sister."

"You're perfect. You'll knock 'em dead this Saturday." He whispered against my lips and then kissed them. "Meet me for dinner tonight?"

"Same place?"

He nodded. "Same time."

"See you then, Green Eyes." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ya wanna play some video games now, because later I'm gonna be pretty busy." He asked my lazy brother.

"Video games, yeah." He looked like he was suppressing a gruesome image Bryce put into his head. Bryce's not so subtle innuendo should give Chuck nightmares because I know Chuck doesn't wanna think about his best friend and his sister doing each other.

"Alright. Out, both of you," I pulled Chuck off my bed and shoved him toward the door.

I took Bryce's hand in mine. "Thank you for getting rid of my panic attack about Saturday. I always get nervy during plays."

"I've noticed," he shrugged and smiled. "But it's been a pleasure, milady." He pulled me in and kissed me again.

"Seriously, guys." Chuck whined. "This is the last thing I wanna see."

Bryce chuckled. He tucked some hair behind my ear and winked. "C'mon Chuckster let's go." He pushed him through the door and then closed it behind him.

—————

_Senior Year - Final Semester – 2003_

Books were scattered all over the floor of my room. Highlighters, pencils and pens were wedged between pages as makeshift bookmarks. Cold coffee was sitting on my desk.

But everything was already forgotten.

Because Bryce had his hand up my skirt _again_ and anyone who says that wouldn't distract them is such a liar.

Especially when most of our clothes are scattered among our books and just as useless. I lay back onto my bed and pulled him into me kissing his neck, his shoulder, his chest.

He parted my legs and I kicked off my panties and he unclasped my bra and cupped my breasts in his large hands and kissed me. "I love you, Charlotte Bartowski." He whispered against my lips.

And he eased into me, slow and steady at first and then hard and fast just the way I like it. I met him with each thrust and curled my fingers in his dark hair and stole his breath with each open mouthed kiss.

I love studying. Well… I love having sex instead of studying.

—————

_April of 2003_

I stared at the stick with the little pink plus sign…

It was the eighth one. And so far all of them had that little pink plus sign. I wanted to cry, scream, throw a tantrum like a child, but I'm not a child…but I'm not ready for this.

I'm twenty-two and I'm going to have a baby.

So I sat down on the floor stared at the digital clock and wrapped my arms around my legs. Just an hour and I have meeting with one of my professors.

It was imperative… It was imperative that I arrive promptly in his office at 4 PM.

And as the clock's red number's glared 3:40 I got up shaking as I walked from my dorm, through the quad and to my professor's office where I was met by Chuck.

"Charlie are you okay? You look terrible." He said, rubbing my arm comfortingly. "You're so pale."

"Thanks Chuck." I said as we both entered the professor's office.

And the news was so freaking great…we're expelled for cheating.

"What?" Chuck said in disbelief.

"Cherry on top of the fucking cake!" I screamed.

"Ms. Bartowski!" The professor said shocked that I actually said that. I was usually polite, screw polite my life is going to hell and I didn't even do anything. The baby was one thing, but now I'm getting kicked out of Stanford? No fucking way.

"What proof professor? What proof do you have that my brother and I cheated on your exam? I would love to know." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ms. Bartowski I have been informed that both you and Mr. Bartowski were in possession of the answers to my test. I do not know how you got a hold on them, but I'm afraid that expulsion is what cheaters face."

"Charlie, don't—" Chuck saw another out burst coming on but like hell was I gonna just leave quietly.

"You wanna know what I think of you professor is that you're a hack and you deserve to rot in hell for what you did to us! Fuck you! And Fuck Stanford!"

I stormed out of the office and leaned against the wall as Chuck walked out. "C'mon Char, let's get packed. We'll go to my dorms first and then head over to yours."

"Sure," I murmured.

The day just kept getting worse. I lost my chance at a college degree; I lost my best friend and Bryce.

I don't need any of it. Any of them. It's just me and my baby.


	2. Charlie Versus Bryce

Lieutenant Charlie Bartowski

Chapter 2 – Charlie versus Bryce

_Los Angeles – 2009_

You know how when you first wake up you're a little disoriented? Well you get over that really fast when you have to wake up at five in the morning to a five-year-old jumping on your bed.

"Mommy, wake up!" She giggled sweetly.

I opened one eye and looked at Christine. Her curls bounced with her and she smiled infectiously. She's a miracle so smart and so sweet and reminds me more of her father everyday. She's the small piece of him I will have with me always.

I attended his funeral.

I didn't have the heart to tell Christine. She was four at the time, she would not have understood even if I did.

It would have been futile anyway because he was magically _resurrected _about two years ago. Ironically, he didn't cheat on me and he was the reason I got expelled in the first place. And he's a spy.

Yeah, you heard right, my Bryce Larkin is a spy.

But, he is determined to make things right between us.

A bit optimistic, if you ask me. And he wants to be there for Christine – boy was he surprised – and me. Between missions he has been turning up. He always brings Christine a story, a smile, and something to hold her over until his next visit – a bribe. In the little time she's known him she's charmed the socks off him and vice versa. She loves her dad.

He loves her so much and he won't give up winning me back. Or trying to get into my pants.

"Mommmmmmmy!" Christine shouted and giggled while bouncing on the bed.

I reached up and grabbed her arm and pulled her under the covers. "Mommy!" She shrieked with laughter, wiggling as I held her tightly.

"No jumping." I said a tired voice. "Sleep." I pleaded and snuggled into her.

"But the sun's up, Mommy. When the sun's up you make breakfast." Christine demanded and I groaned.

I released her and she bounded from my room calling behind her, "C'mon Mommy."

"I'm up. I'm up." I said getting up and pulled on a pair of faded jeans and Beatles t-shirt and walked through the hallway and down the stairs, into the living room passing the front door and went into the kitchen where my little monster was waiting for me.

"So," I yawned and stretched. "What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?" I asked.

"Eggs and toast and bacon and waffles and pancakes and…"

"How about I make you pancakes and bacon?" I suggested.

She pursed her lips, "Chocolate chip pancakes?" she negotiated.

"Yep."

"YAY!" She said excitedly.

After the pancakes were done Christine devoured hers and then skipped into the living room and watched some cartoons, while I worked on the dishes.

The phone rang.

I answered it balancing it on my shoulder to use both of my hands washing the dishes. "Hello," I said pleasantly into the phone.

"Catharine Barnes?"

I work for the FBI and work with Intel for the CIA. I am sent on consults with CIA and NSA agents, despite my protests… I'm not a high enough rank to take charge of what I can do at work. I Hate dealing with them, but I can at least be civil when I get shot at constantly by the people that are supposed to be working toward the same purpose – keeping our nation safe. Funny FBI are considered the stupid ones for not shooting and asking questions later, but I find detainment in a cell for a number of years is worse punishment then dying quickly.

Really I'm Charlotte Bartowski, but the alias is necessary.

Catherine Barnes is a successful photojournalist, independently wealthy, and currently has a fiancé and no children. My alias protects Christine, enough reason right there.

"This is she," I replied scrubbing the pan.

"What do you suppose your best work was this year, Ms. Barnes?"

"My Christmas shots in the French countryside."

That would be a code. Whatever personal question I get I always manage to put a word that starts with 'Chris' in it as a tribute to Christine.

"Sleeper cell has been infiltrated unsuccessfully by inexperienced agent. Mission terminated, Lieutenant Commander. FULCRUM have officials in our offices. There is a team in Burbank, California that have been working successfully against FULCRUM it is in your best interest to become part of that team. You will be contacted by General Beckman on this."

"When do I leave?"

"The team will be coming to you. Once they arrive you will leave in less than 24 hours."

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Mommy! There are strangers at the door!" Christine yelled over the noise of the running water, which I turned off as soon as I heard what she said and ran to the door.

"Thanks Chrissie," Bryce said sarcastically.

Christine giggled. "Not you Daddy. Of course I know you."

"Hey Green Eyes." Bryce was standing on my front porch with a blonde woman and a dark haired burly man who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey Bryce. Please don't tell me you're on the team?"

"Just for this mission. Nice way to greet someone by the way." He said walking into the house.

"Yeah, just walk in," I called over my shoulder.

"You can come on in." I said politely to the blonde and the man beside her.

"You're the Lieutenant Commander, we were told to come and retrieve from Los Angeles?" The burly man scoffed.

"Shh! She picks up on everything." I glared at him.

"Hi," Christine said to the unfamiliar people. She smiled a little smile, "I'm Christine."

"Hi, Christine, I'm Sarah." Sarah squatted down and shook her small hand and smiled.

Christine looked at the man and then at me and shrugged her shoulders. Not knowing what to make of his rudeness at ignoring her.

I looked down at Christine. "Hey baby, why don't you go upstairs and watch those cartoons in Mommy's bed and turn up the volume as loud as you want." Christine smiled.

"Okay, Mommy."

But before she could make it to the stairs Bryce snatched her up and swung her into his arms. She giggled, "What? No kiss for, Daddy?"

Christine became all business now. It was so cute, her being serious and giving her father a stern look. "Daddy, your working. I'm not gonna bother you." Then she lowered her voice and wrinkled her nose, "And there are strangers here," she glanced Sarah and the man.

Bryce rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek and then kissed her nose. She squealed and tried to push his face away. "Nice Chrissie." Bryce said with a smile and put her down.

She bounded up the stairs.

When I heard the blaring television upstairs I got back to business. "Okay first off, never say anything in front of Christine, my daughter. Kids repeat everything, not on purpose. But ignorance is bliss."

"Christine's a good kid. She won't mention anything she isn't supposed to, but I don't want to risk her slipping to the wrong person." Bryce put in.

"Real name's Charlotte by the way."

I shook Sarah's hand, "Sarah Walker," she said with a smile.

I took the man's hand, "And you're John Casey. You shot me a couple years back. You know you really need to learn to control that temper of yours." He clenched his jaw.

"So you're Catharine Barnes?" Sarah asked.

"I'm Catharine Barnes to protect Christine from the unsavory sort that I have to deal with in my line of work. I've been involved in this since I got a job in the FBI after doing tours in Afghanistan and Iraq after I had Christine."

"But why destroy your cover at this point?"

"Bryce already knows who I am, obviously. And Burbank is my home. If I go anywhere my cover is blown."

I walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. We're all gonna have coffee and sit down to discuss what will be going down.

"Is this relationship between you and Larkin going to complicate things Walker?"

"No," She said. "Bryce and I have been over for a while."

"It wouldn't matter anyway Sarah. Bryce and I aren't together. You don't have to explain yourself." I smiled and handed her coffee.

"I'm working on winning you back." Bryce smirked.

"I'm sure he's trying." Sarah laughed.

"You have no idea."

"Must be a little annoying." She said.

"Sometimes."

Down to business.

"Okay, Sarah. What's going on here? What is it we're dealing with at this point? And how far have you all gotten to taking down FULCRUM?"

"We can into it once we are back at Castle in Burbank."

"Fair enough." I replied

"But I need one answer first before we get on our merry way, Bryce."

He looked at me innocently. "Bryce you don't have the intersect stuck in his head. You were an idiot and sent it to somebody."

"What?" Bryce feigned ignorance.

"And let me think," I tapped my chin. "Professor Flemming, subliminal encoding, right? That's what the intersect is. And the good professor was killed a little while back. Let's see who else was in that class, that you were real close to? Someone you trusted? Someone you knew was smart?"

"Charlotte…"

"Please tell me you didn't?"

"All right I won't tell you."

"Why would you do that to him?" I grabbed the front of his shirt.

Bryce wrapped his fingers around my wrists gently. "He's fine."

"And in constant danger."

"God, you're being a hypocrite right now."

"I have the right to worry about my brother!" I pulled my wrists from his hands. I poked him the chest. "I have to worry about you and now I have to worry about him too. Thanks a lot Bryce."

"Your brother?" Casey asked.

"Chuck Bartowski."

"Fantastic." Casey muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, we gonna get this show on the road or what?"

— — —

_12:15 pm_

Sarah seems like a good agent and a cool person. She's not as arrogant and annoying as most CIA agents I've been involved with.

Casey… Asshole is the only word coming to mind. But he's a good agent, a bit cruel. But that comes with the profession of killing people. It happens a lot in our lines of work.

Then again Evie and Danny were great, too. Evie had to be one of my best friends for a while. After Evie was killed Danny dropped off the face of the earth for a while. I haven't spoken to him in years to be honest.

I was driving Bryce, Christine and me back to Burbank.

"So you save the world, Daddy?" Bryce smiled in the passenger seat Christine as she leaned forward in her booster seat.

"All the time, Angel."

"Really?" She giggled.

"Yep."

"But Daddy, that pretty blonde lady...uhm Sarah, right?"

"Right," Bryce confirmed.

"And the scary dude, beat up the bad guys too?"

"That's right." Bryce smiled when Christine said 'scary dude.'

"And Mommy too. She beats 'em up?"

"I only give 'em what they deserve, honey." I replied.

— — —

_7:15 pm_

I dropped Christine off with Ellie. She was happy to spend time with Auntie Ellie 'the awesomest doctor in the whole universe'. Devon asked what about him and Christine said he was 'just awesome' and rolled her eyes.

I sat on Sarah's couch. "So you're my brother's cover girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I'm betting you were cocky and you thought all this was all gonna be a piece of cake."

"Yeah, that pretty much summed it up."

Bryce walked in. "Where've you been?" I asked.

"Chrissie called."

"What? What's the matter?" I paniced.

"Nothing she just left Brandi the bear in the car and she wanted a story so she could go to sleep. She said she misses us and wanted me to tell you she loves you."

"That was really sweet thank you."

"She is my daughter." He smiled. "She made some demands, but she said that I should soften you up with some romantic stuff before I tell you."

He pulled out a bouquet of red tulips. "For you Green Eyes. It was Christine's idea."

"They're my favorite. That little traitor. But we can't say she's not a smart kid."

"I'll go get a vase." Sarah said.

"She's trying to help." He defended.

"You know you don't need help," I said sourly.

"I know," he breathed and kissed my neck.

"Bryce."

"Come to a hotel with me tonight," he whispered.

I cleared my throat. "What were her demands?"

"Business first, sex later."

"No sex at all," I retorted and crossed my arms, even though I really want him.

"A million Smarties."

"Not a chance," I shook my head and laughed.

"I figured that much. A bicycle."

"Eventually. Just don't tell her." He chuckled.

"Karate classes."

"She was in them in L.A. I'm not going to stop classes. But they're gonna be a bit more local." She loves karate. It takes some of that never ending energy out of her so I can get her into bed at night.

"Soccer."

"I've been a soccer mom since she was four. No change there." She loves sports and video games. I swear her uncle has had too much of an affect on my baby.

"One yummy mommy you still are."

"Shut up, Bryce."

"Oh and the last one." He paused, dramatic affect and all that.

"Spit it out, Bryce," I met his eyes.

"She wants us to go out on a date and for me to buy you something pretty, maybe something that sparkles." He smiled.

"She didn't say that," he's working this. Chrissie did not say that.

"Yes she did." He said sauntered up to me and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He slid his hand behind my neck and brought me forward to kiss him. His mouth was hot against mine and I exhaled.

I kissed him back and despite my earlier protest I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed against him.

There was a knock on the door and Bryce gave me a light kiss and answers. "Hey Chuck."

"Chuck?" I came up behind Bryce.

"Charlie?" He looked relieved. And then he glanced a Bryce and back at me and his stare hardened. He turned around on his heel and walked out of the building.


End file.
